A Colored Life
by StarPT
Summary: Houtarou feels like his grey colored life is changing, and it's someone's fault. I don't own Hyouka and I don't own the picture Houtaeru 3


Houtarou lazily opened the Classic Literature Club's door and looked at the empty place in slight surprise.

**_'Silence'_**

That Club is always so noisy and agitated... And that wasn't something this passive and energy-saver boy liked. But once quiet, Houtarou felt like that was the best place to be in the world. Of course that silence wasn't eternal. Oh no... Once Satoshi, Ibara and Eru came, that room would get it's classic loud and energy-consuming appearance. But for now, he sould enjoy.

Closing the door behind him, he sat on his usual spot wich was next to the window. He was now completely stretched on his chair and his eyes were closing slowly, as he enjoyed the moment. He wanted to read a little, but after such tiring school day his mind just said no. Houtarou placed his arms under his head, serving as pillow. "Well, guess I could sleep here for a little..."

* * *

Everything is going white... Then black... Then grey... But there's no sight of _color_... Of course this is not new for him. Many of his dreams would show him, alone, walking through a none colored and random place with no sound and/or moving elements. Just like his normal grey colored life. Though this time something seems different... Instead of calm and passive, like always, the boy feels like he shouldn't be there. Like he needs to run away from that place. But he can't. Not _alone._

A strong purple light then comes out of nowhere. The light is so strong, that Houtarou thinks it might make someone go blind. The light starts fading away along with the grey and, suddenly, everything is light green, purple and yellow. Flowers start growing everywhere, sparkling like stars and birds seem to be chirping. The green eyed boy doesn't know where he is anymore... But he recognizes this place. He pushes his messy bangs and thinks. He thinks like he never thought before. Every single place, day, hour, person runs though his brilliant mind. As he remembers his heart beats faster_'It's just like when... She gives me that look...' _He spins himself and he sees the girl that turned his life upside down.

She is wearing a white dress. Simple, short and baggy that suits her perfectly. Her big and beautiful purple eyes sparkle and her skin is pale as always. She is also barefoot. Houtarou doesn't know what to do, so he decides to stand there and watch her walk towards him.

His brain tells him to keep a distance and ask her where he is. But he doesn't move even a single finger. Eru gets closer and closer. His cheeks get more red everytime she gives one step. They are nose to nose, looking at each other's eyes, breathing each other's breath and she only says "Oreki-san... There's something I can't stop thinking about..." **_'Oh boy...' _**"W-What is it?" He tries to fights his red blush, and fails... He's, in fact, even stuttering. The boy finally tries to push her away, but it's too late. The last thing he hears is _"You..."_

* * *

Houtarou wakes up in the exact same classroom in the exact same position. He can't believe he just had a dream like that... His eyes are closed as he puts his right hand on the back of his neck "My neck hurts..." A gentle voice then says "Ah, Oreki-san! Glad to see you're awake." He lowers his hand and slowly looks at Eru, expressionless. She is alone, and by the opened book next to her hand he can say she was reading "I saw you in that position and thought I should help, but I didn't do anything because I didn't want to wake you up" she smiled.

Houtarou couldn't act weird just because of a dream! That's what that was... A dream. A _fantasy_ that your subconscious creates. So why act weird? "Are you okay, Oreki-san?... You are more quiet than usual." She tilted her head a little "Y-Yes, I'm just fine! Anyway... Why are you the only one here?" He's blushing and really wants to change subject. "Mayaka-san said she needed to go home earlier today, and Fukube-san is at the Handicraft Club" Houtarou didn't know if be alone with her right now is good or bad. If the other two... no, if **Satoshi** was there he would probably understand something was off, and make him a hundred questions till he had his answer. Well, Ibara would distrust him as well but she could always just avoid her...

But having a dream with a girl, wake up and be all alone with her, doesn't sound like a better thing.

"W-well, I think I'll leave now." He rose from his chair "Wait, I'm going with you!" She said happily.

The two were silent the entire time. But that was actually something usual. They then split up.

The passive boy thought of his dream again. This boy may be lazy, but he is a genius. He knows what's going on... He knows how to glue the pieces together and he has a clear ideia of what is this feeling in his chest that makes him go nervous everytime she is too close with Togaito, and makes him dream of her... _**'Out of all people...'** _he thought **_'...why fall in love with Chitanda_** _**Eru?'** _He sighs**_ 'Well... I was the one asking for a colored life...'_**

* * *

**I HATE THE WAY IT ENDS XDDDD** I got lazy... -w- Well, yeah... My first Hyouka fanfiction of my new OTP :D I had a lot of fun with this, and I plan on doing more! I have been reading a few fanfictions of these 2 that are AWESOME. Some of them have, ya know, have chapters and you gotta wait for more, but it takes forever XD and we only have around 30 fanfictions for this amazing ship... So, for writers out there, **WATCH HYOUKA AND MAKE MORE HOUTAERU FANFICTIONS**. Arigato ~~ :3

PS: Sorry for the poor english. I'm portuguese :D


End file.
